El Principio del Fin Elsa y Jack
by jadebella
Summary: En este fic cuenta la historia de amor de jack y elsa es muy bonita un tanto triste pero con mucho entretenimiento
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1 ELSA Y JACK

**-Esta hisoria se ha contado una vez hace mucho tiempo pero podría volver a suceder hoy mientras los niños crean en la nieve y en Jack Frost **

**-Woo es impresionante descubrimos una vieja carta de amor dirigida a una tal Elsa de Arrendell**

**-CON ELSA **

**-Aparecio una figura de una anciana como 100 años llamada Elsa Frost**

**-Hola señor me preguntaba que fue lo que encontró **

**-Señora hemos encontrado un pedazo de papel que ha estado en el hielo durante 82 años me podría decir a quien iba dirigida la carta**

**-Si claro para mí **

**-Cuentenos Elsa que es lo que paso hace 82 años**

**-Bueno fue hace 82 años y aun puedo oler el chocolate tanta vajilla y todos reunidos solo para ver mi coronación**

**-YO ESTABA EN MI CUARTO **

**-Ufff tranquila Elsa no congeles el centro **

**-EN LA SALA DEL TRONO **

**-Señorita Elsa debe prometer seguir las reglas de Arrendell**

**-Almenos por 20 años**

**-Acepto **

**-SALUDEN TODOS A LA REINA ELSA DE ARRENDELL**

**-REINA ELSA DE ARRENDELL**

**-EN LA GRAN FIESTA LLEGO UN CHICO LLAMADO JACK FROST**

**-Woo es muy hermosa se enamora de Elsa**

**-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Jack Frost**

**-Me llamo Elsa **

**-Hola majestad**

**-Solo dime Elsa recuerdo que ese día estaba muy nerviosa y más cuando conocí a Jack fue el momento más feliz de mi vida**

**-Woo es muy bella su historia**

**-Eso que todavía no les cuento…**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2 MI AMOR

**-Apartir de ese momento cada vez Jack y yo nos veíamos cada vez más seguido él se estaba enamorando de mi como yo de el **

**-Elsa quiero que salgamos hoy vamos a algún lugar que te guste como a comer un helado o ir a la montaña nevada de Arrendell **

**-Jack te aceptaría un helado de chocolate jejeje**

**-Esta bien Elsa por lo que veo eres una mujer sencilla **

**-La verdad Jack no es ser sencilla simplemente que no me gustan las cosas grandes por que la verdad es que así fue mi mamá y mi hermana Anna**

**-woo Elsa hay algo que te quiero preguntar desde hace 3 meses Elsa tu querrías ser mi novia?**

**-Jack yo si quiero ser tu novia te amo desde que te conozco **

**-Yo también te amo Elsa eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en esta gran vida**

**-Jack yo te amo pero hay que hacer muchas más cosas juntos no crees **

**-Si claro solo que hay que darme un poco de tiempo ya sabes lo de ser un Guardián **

**-Oh cierto lo había ólvidado bueno esta bien Jack solo que quede claro un punto entre los dos yo no te voy a exigir tiempo pero tampoco quiero que no te vea al menos una vez por semana**

**-De acuerdo Elsa no te preocupes que yo no te voy a dejar de ver por nada del mundo ni por que sea Guardián ni nada **

**-Después de eso Jack y yo comenzamos nuestra relación hasta que llegó el día de hacerlo por primera vez fue el 6 de Julio de 1914**

**-El me lo dijo**

**-Elsa hay algo que quisiera que hiciéramos **

**-Qué cosa Jack**

**-Hazlo conmigo**

**-Esta bien Jack Frost**

**-El me abrazó yo lo bese me puse de lado era una sensación única era como un millón de besos entre todo el cuerpo**

**-Valla usted tuvo una vida muy emocionante con ese tal Jack Frost**

**-si claro él y yo vivimos muchas cosas juntos lo amaba y él me amaba **

**-Claro que si por lo que se ve la quería mucho y usted a él **

**-Claro él me amo y me hizo su esposa también me dio 3 hijos dos niños y una niña pero se los contare despúes hasta parte donde mis hijos nacen por que fue un día maravilloso encerio para mi fue el día mas especial del mundo**

**-woo usted a pesar de sus años es bonita **

**-como va a creer eso señor Bryan yo estoy vieja tengo arrugas y mi cabello ya no es rubio como la Elsa de la historia **

**-Claro que no señora usted fue una hermosa mujer…**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3 CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO

**-Sigamos con la historia señor Bryan**

**-Bien después de eso Jack yo nos dirigimos hacia mi casa**

**-Elsa esta noche la pase muy bien contigo te amo (LA BESA)**

**-Yo también Jack fue muy romántica y bella esta noche **

**-Elsa yo tengo que decirte que me tendré que ir por unos días 6 para ser exactos es por mi trabajo de Guardián la luna dijo que una nueva amenaza llego hace unos días **

**-Pero Jack cuando te volveré a ver **

**-El sábado cuando llegue te prometo que tú serás la primera cosa que haga cuando yo llegue si mi princesa**

**-Bueno ésta bien Jack te voy a extrañar eres lo más importante para mi **

**-Tú también princesa eres el amor de mi vida te amo Elsa nos vemos en unos días **

**-Adiós Jack después de eso no nos volvimos a ver pero me entere de que estaba embarazada tenía que hacer algo pero decidí esperar a que Jack volviera**

**-Volviendo con la Elsa vieja **

**-Señora Frost después que hizo **

**-yo fui a ver a mi hermana Anna lo que yo no sabía es que Anna se iba a casar con Kristoff **

**-Anna pero como que te vas a casar **

**-Elsa mira ya no tengo 10 años para obedecerte quiero hacer mi vida quiero ser feliz hermana así como tú lo eres con Jack por cierto donde esta **

**-para empezar no te estoy tratando así segundo Jack no ésta aquí el ésta con los Guardianes trabajando me dijo que volverá **

**-6 DIAS DESPUÉS **

**-Elsa ya llegué ven aquí no te escondas Elsa donde estas ¡Elsa! **

**-Cálmate Jack aquí estoy **

**-Elsa hola yo te dije que te buscaría **

**-si claro lo dijiste Jack yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte **

**-Dilo princesa**

**-Jack yo **

**-¡Jack!**

**-Hada que paso **

**-Jack los niños Pitch regreso es un poder aún mucho más oscuro que el que tenia **

**-Elsa lo siento tengo que irme lo siento**

**-descuida Jack que tengas suerte **

**-Lo siento ya adiós Elsa **

**-CON LA ELSA ACTUAL**

**-Como es que Jack prefirió su trabajo en lugar de usted**

**-Jack era muy ocupado con su trabajo y conmigo pero no lo culpo su trabajo era muy importante para el bien de los niños**

**-Pero como es que alguien como usted no merece ser ignorada **

**-No pero aun así yo lo amaba profundamente y lo sigo amando **

**-Se puede saber dónde ésta Jack **

**-Si claro Jack ésta vivo simplemente ésta con los Guardianes sigue como la primera vez que lo vi**

**-Pero como es que usted no **

**-Jack es un Guardián es inmortal no envejece ni un solo día pero yo no lo soy **

**-Sabe de usted y que edad tiene**

**-Si por eso me abandono yo soy demasiado mayor para él me dejo cuando cumplí 78 años**

**-Pero no la hizo inmortal **

**-No dijo que eso no lo iba a permitir ya que no le gustaba la inmortalidad y no quería que pasara por lo que el paso **

**-Bueno en eso tiene un poco de razón ese tal Jack Frost **

**-Pero eso significo que no estuviera a su lado la eternidad **

**-Elsa a veces las personas necesitan tiempo para pensar lo que harán la eternidad**

**-Pero significa que Jack no amaba encerio me abandono por ya no ser tan joven y bella como el señor Bryan míreme tengo el cabello blanco arrugas por todo el cuerpo tengo 101 años de edad como cree que un joven de 20 años se va a fijar en alguien 81 años mayor que el**

**-Bueno si de verdad la amo él se va a dar cuenta de que fue un error haber terminado con usted solo por una cosa tan absurda como la edad **

**-Aproposito por qué me ayuda tanto quien es usted**

**-Elsa soy Hipo **

**-Eso no puede ser Hipo tu deberías estar muerto como los demás **

**-No Elsa yo no mori por que Jack me hizo inmortal creeme que iba a hacerlo contigo **

**-Claro que no Hipo mírate te vez de 40 años y estas platicando con una Elsa de 101 años **

**-Elsa la edad no me importa para mi podras cumplir 500 años y seras la misma Elsa que conoci **

**-Hipo tiene razón Elsa **

**-Jack realmente eres tú **

**-Si soy yo Elsa…**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO?

**-Si Elsa soy yo **

**-Jack hace tanto tiempo que no te veo eres el mismo Jack Frost que conocí salvo que ahora conoces más sobre el mundo y experimentado un amor con una anciana de 101 años de edad no es así Jack**

**-Elsa sé que me equivoque pero por favor te suplico que me perdones por favor Elsa he sufrido por 81 años el dolor que me causo dejarte…**

**-SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA**

**-Norte ahora a donde hay que ir **

**-Jack según Luna hay que regresar al palacio de las pesadillas también de donde Pitch obtuvo sus poderes fue de los elementos de los Guardianes altero el poder haciéndolos oscuros **

**-Y que podemos hacer**

**-lo más cercano Jack será que te quedes un tiempo con Elsa en lo que formulamos un plan para derrotar a Pitch **

**-QUE no yo quiero ir con ustedes tengo participar en esto también es mi responsabilidad cuidar a los niños no los voy a salvar quedándome en casa**

**-Jack creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer ya que Elsa ahora más que nunca te necesita**

**-Y porque Norte si se pudiera saber **

**-Jack Elsa está " EMBARAZADA" de ti y necesita toda tu ayuda en este momento para que el bebe de Elsa pueda estar a salvo de Pitch Black**

**-No puede ser voy a ser padre y Elsa no se atrevió a decirme **

**-Jack ella te lo iba a decir pero llegó hada e interrumpió lo que Elsa te iba a decir**

**-Y tú como lo sabes Norte acaso ella te lo dijo primero que a mi ahora comparte esto con todo el mundo menos con la persona indicada osea yo **

**-No Jack eso no es así ella te lo planeaba decir pero me lo conto todo antes de que te fueras con nosotros **

**-No tengo que hablar con Elsa sobre esto tengo que resolver este gran mal entendido con ella me lo tiene que explicar todo **

**-JACK SE VA A HABLAR CON ELSA **

**-¡ELSA! Donde estas ¡ELSA!**

**-Cálmate Jack aquí estoy que te pasa **

**-Elsa me acabo de enterar que estas EMBARAZADA tú me lo podrías explicar **

**-Jack yo te lo pensaba decir pero tuviste que irte porque los niños te necesitaban no porque yo no quisiera lamento que te lo tomaras así**

**-Elsa está bien perdóname fui un idiota por no haberte creído podrías perdonarme ELSA por favor lamento tanto **

**-SI está bien Jack hablando de esto quiero escoger los nombres si es una niña Rose Angelina Frost y si es un niño Ángel Vicente Frost **

**-son muy bonitos y originales los nombres que les daremos a nuestra hija o hijo **

**-Gracias Jack (Lo besa)**

**-te amo Elsa eres lo más importante para mí además de mi hijo **

**-Jack yo también te amo **

**-Elsa he vivido contigo mucho tiempo y te amo desde el primer día que te conocí me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa**

**-Jack yo si quiero ser tu esposa así que acepto Jack Frost si acepto ser tu esposa te amo con la infinidad de las estrellas te amo como nunca ame a nadie…**

**-Volviendo con la Elsa actual **

**-Jack como te lo dije ese día que me propusiste ser tú esposa yo te amo con la infinidad de las estrellas te amo como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida yo te sigo amando a pesar de mis años **

**-Elsa a pesar de los 81 años que han pasado desde que tenías 20 años yo te sigo viendo y amando como la Elsa que un día ame y un día abandone**

**-Jack tiene razón Elsa para nosotros no importan los años simplemente que yo también te sigo amando dijo mi amigo Hipo**

**-Chicos yo te sigo amando Jack Frost eres el más hermoso recuerdo de mi juventud lo más hermoso que he vivido en mi vida y por eso siempre te estare agradecida Jack en cambio tú Hipo ya tienes tus tres hijas con Merida Veronica,Alexa y Jessica tú fuiste un gran amigo junto con los otros por eso siempre los llevare en mi memoria hasta el día de mi muerte **

**-Elsa yo te amo y volveré realidad nuestro sueño de estar juntos para siempre **

**-Jack pero como tengo 101 años **

**-Elsa en unos días lo volveré realidad ya lo veras te amare por siempre siendo joven o vieja para mi serás la Elsa adolescente que conocí **

**-Para mi también Elsa tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida además e Merida y mis hijas yo te amare hasta mi muerte Elsa **

**-Yo los llevare en el corazón chicos los quiero mucho a los dos al igual que a Anna,Kristoff,Merida y Olaf…**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 TE AMO

**-Volvamos con la historia **

**-Jack y yo decidimos una fecha para nuestra boda era un día antes del cumpleaños de Anna que también asistiría a la gran boda el 2 de julio ya era un día antes de nuestra boda estaba muy nerviosa **

**-EN LA BODA**

**-Estaba muy arreglada con un vestido blanco y como el que hice después de escapar de Arrendell nada más que blanco y con el cabello suelto también tenía una corona de hielo vi al final de altar era Jack parado frente a mi estaba tan elegante **

**-Jack Frost aceptas a Elsa como tú legitima esposa para amarla ,cuidarla, protegerla en la salud en la enfermedad , en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe **

**-Acepto **

**-Y tú Elsa **

**-también acepto **

**-por el poder que me fue concedido los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a su novia y todos estuvieron aplaudiendo por un muy buen rato**

**-NUEVE MESES DESPUÉS **

**-Anna como esta Elsa **

**-Muy bien de hecho Jack felicidades eres padre de una hermosa niña **

**-Enserio puedo pasar a ver a Elsa y a mi hija**

**-Si claro**

**-Hola Elsa como esta nuestra bebé **

**-Hola Jack ella ésta aquí **

**-es muy bonita Elsa están parecida a ti heredo tu belleza Elsa y que nombre le daremos **

**-mmm pues a mí me gusta Bella Isabel **

**-Es muy bonito Elsa **

**-CON LA ELSA DEL PRESENTE **

**-Jack yo te amo eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido te amo y tú Hipo eres el más grandioso amigo que he tenido nunca había hecho clic con alguien tan especial como tú**

**-Elsa me permites ver a nuestra nieta **

**-Si claro se llama Rose es la hija de Bella tiene 20 años y Bella 45 **

**-Bueno se parece a nuestra hija es su retrato **

**-jejeje gracias abuelo y tú eres muy divertido**

**-Gracias Rose eres muy bonita así como es tu abuela **

**-Jack te estoy escuchando**

**-SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA **

**-EN EL HOSPITAL **

**-Esa niña no va a vivir mucho Jack Frost a menos que te unas a mí imagina lo que lograríamos juntos **

**-Pitch lárgate de aquí deja a mi Hija y a mi esposa**

**-¿Esposa? Así claro la Elsa no niña como es que lo soportas él no te ama Elsa **

**-Callate Pitch déjame en paz lancé esa vez mucho hielo **

**-Como quieran pero volveré ya lo verán yo volveré **

**-DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS **

**-Hija ven vamos a jugarle un broma a tu madre le vamos a lanzar una bola de nieve estas de acuerdo **

**-Si ésta bien **

**-yo empiezo (Jack le lanza una bola de nieve y después Bella)**

**-Jack con que esas tenemos no (le lanza una bola de nieve)**

**-Quien de los dos empezó **

**-Hija te dije que no lo hicieras**

**-Que no papá tú dijiste que lo hiciéramos **

**-Bella ve a tú cuarto y tú y yo Jack vamos a hablar de esto **

**-Elsa lo hice por diversión al igual que Bella solo queremos divertirnos **

**-Jack lo entiendo pero también hay que enseñarle cosas más importantes tal vez como controlar sus poderes **

**-Esta bien Elsa mañana iniciamos con lo de sus poderes **

**-Gracias Jack te amo…**


End file.
